


Five Times Gerard Cock Blocked His Brother And One Time He Didn't.

by lizibabes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Random Bandom. Relationships are never easy, but they’re even harder when everyone thinks your brother is fucking the man you’re sort of, kind of, maybe dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Gerard Cock Blocked His Brother And One Time He Didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zams  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> First time writing this pairing, so please, tell me what you think.

One

Mikey Way loves his brother and would do anything for him, but right now all he wants to do is strangle him. Everyone’s already gone to bed apart from him, Frank and Gerard. Mikey’s forcing himself to stay awake, waiting for the other guys to be asleep in their bunks, but Gerard’s sitting on the couch sketching something, probably a zombie; he's been drawing a lot of zombies lately. Normally, Mikey would be happy to sit there quietly with his brother until Gerard was ready to show him which person Gerard turned in to a zombie that day. It could be someone from one of the other bands they were touring with or a random waitress or other person they'd run into during the day.

Mikey sighs staring at Gerard, wishing he'd just go to bed. It’s been almost a week since Frank got in his face backstage, eyes gleaming. Mikey knew Frank was going to do something crazy, but he would have never guessed it would be what happened. Frank kissed him, hard and passionate. It didn’t felt like a joke, like Frank was fooling around with Mikey the way he did with Gerard on stage. There was no audience to prove a point to, no idiot yelling ‘faggot!’ loud enough for Frank to hear because Frank always reacted to slurs like that the same way: by kissing someone, normally whoever was closest. He never tried that shit with Bob, though, but just climbed him like a monkey when Bob was standing and jumping on his drums when he was on stage. Gerard’s the one who gets kissed most often, and Gerard always plays it up, harassing Frank on stage just as much as Frank harasses him. 

Mikey doesn’t know how to react to Frank’s random kiss last week; Frank’s never kissed him before, not on stage and not off stage. Mikey’s used to a lot of things, like Gerard pretending to jerk off on stage (at least Mikey hopes he’s pretending – Gerard still hasn’t exactly confirmed or denied that one). At the time, he wasn’t sure if he should push Frank away or pull him close; his body had seemed to want to do both. After a too short and yet too long moment, Frank pulled back, smiling, and didn’t a single thing to Mikey before running off and tackling Ray, kind of like how a football player would, only Frank wasn’t able to make Ray move at all.

It's been a fucking week and he hasn't managed to get Frank alone so he can ask him what the fuck that kiss about. It could be nothing; people can kiss people with out meaning it, but it didn’t feel like nothing. Since the kiss, Mikey's hand keeps coming up to touch his lips unconsciously; it’s like he can still feel Frank’s lips against his. They were a little dry, but soft too, so soft. The kiss was gentle, but firm, confident. 

He doesn't know what to think about Frank kissing him. Doesn't know what to think about how it made him feel. His eyes stray to Frank, sitting across the small room from him. It's not that Frank’s a guy that bothers him; he's been with men before. He likes men and he likes women; he just likes people and doesn't really like labels. Sometimes a woman with nice curves will catch his eyes and sometimes a guy with broad shoulders will. He generally goes with the flow with that kind of stuff.

 

Frank’s hot, no doubt about it, but he's Frank. They're friends and band mates; Mikey knows well enough that you don't fuck people that you’re in a band with. Hell, the whole band knows that, including Frank, so Mikey wants to know what he was playing at by kissing him. Mikey doesn't like games, so if Frank is playing with him, Mikey will be pissed. He doesn't think Frankie would just fuck with him for fun though; he isn't that kind of guy. He also finds it just a little bit weird that he's been kissed by a guy who regularly sticks his tongue down his brother’s throat. But not weird enough for Mikey to not kind of want to do it again, which is all kinds of fucked up. 

To make it worse, he's been having dreams all week. He can never remember the whole thing by the time he's fully awake, but he remembers enough: tattooed hands on his hips, making his own skin look even paler, the same hands on his cock, his lips on a tattooed neck, long hair in his hands. And, well. He only knows one person with ‘Halloween’ tattooed on their knuckles. Mikey feels like he's fourteen again with no control over his thoughts and feelings and dreams. And it’s all because of a little kiss, a little kiss that might have meant nothing, that might have just been Frank being hyper. It's not like it'd be the weirdest thing he's ever seen Frank do. 

 

So he really needs to talk to Frank alone, like yesterday. It's way too embarrassing to bring it up in front of Gerard. As close as they are, he doesn't want Gerard to know that he's freaking out over a chaste kiss on the lips and he definitely doesn’t want Gerard to know that he's crushing on the guy who's all over Gerard all the time on stage. It'd just be weird; how is he supposed to say, "You know that guy whose ass you like rub your dick on? Yeah, our friend Frank. I really want him to kiss me again."? He’s still embarrassed that he froze up and didn't react like he was some blushing virgin being kissed for the first time totally out of the blue. 

Fuck. Out of everyone in the band, he's the one known for hooking up. It's something he's good at, but with Frank, he has no game whatsoever. Not that he was trying to hook up with Frank, or like, use moves on him, but still. He could do a lot better than playing statue when someone kissed him.

 

So he needs Gerard to leave so he can talk to Frank and see if he has a reason to be freaking out or if he's just blowing stuff out of proportion. He thinks about putting on a pot of coffee to help him stay awake, but then he reconsiders. If he makes coffee, Gerard will never go back to his bunk; he'll drink a few cups and stay up sketching all night. Not only will Mikey not get to talk to Frank, but Gerard will feel like shit in the morning if he pulls another all nighter.

 

Five minutes pass silently, Gerard furiously drawing, and then Gerard's phone goes off in his pocket. Mikey can feel the vibrations and he wonders why Gerard has his phone on vibrate. Maybe Frank did it, but it's unlikely; if Gerard's phone had started blasting out something terrible, offensive or plain stupid and embarrassing, then he'd blame Frank. Plus, Gerard doesn't seem surprised by the vibrating, so maybe Gerard switched it himself. Mikey watches Gerard take his phone out and send a text back, which in itself is nothing remarkable, but the way Gerard is smiling at his phone is. It's a small, almost shy smile. Gerard then stands up, sketch book falling off his lap.

 

"I'm going to go to bed now. Night Mikey, night Frankie," Gerard says in a rush.

Mikey stares. Gerard’s eyes are sparkling, his face already flushed, and Mikey has to wonder who the hell put that look on Gerard's face with something as simple as a text message. 

 

"Night, Gee," Frank says cheerfully. He doesn't seem tired at all; he’s a ball of energy and that never changes. Mikey's surprised that Frank manages to stay still enough to sleep.

 

Mikey waves at his brother, beyond suspicious about that text. Gerard doesn't keep things from him so if he was dating someone or even just hooking up with someone, Mikey would probably know. Gerard’s shit at keeping secrets from Mikey and he always has been, and he rarely tries. Mikey’ll be watching him; he’ll figure out what’s going on sooner or later.

The second Gerard is gone Frank leaps over into Gerard's vacated seat that just happens to be right next to Mikey. Frank picks up Gerard's discarded sketchbook, placing it carefully on his lap. Just because Gerard himself isn't always careful with his sketches doesn't mean anyone else is allowed to mess them up or damage them in any way. Frank opens the book with careful, practised hands. Frank’s been around long enough to know how to treat Gerard's art. Frank’s a big fan of Gerard's art and he’s always stealing sketches so he can get them tattooed on to his skin. He loves giving the art a skin canvas and being a living, breathing showcase of Gerard’s art. Mikey's pretty sure that if Frank had every design he'd kept over the years put onto his skin then he wouldn't have a single patch of ink-free skin left. 

 

It’s too hard for Mikey to keep quiet without Gerard here. "So, um, Frankie, fuck." God, he must sound like such a moron. It's Frank; he talks to him every day and they've lived together in a van, in tour bus after tour bus, all over the world. It's never been hard to talk to Frank before. Fuck, if the kiss was just a joke, Mikey's going to have really fucked things up for no reason.

 

"Yeah, Mikes?" Frank takes his eyes off of the page he'd been looking at - Mikey can just about see white paper and something with lots of teeth from the angle he's at – and looks at him. 

Frank staring at him doesn't make it any easier to talk. "I was just wondering. It's probably stupid, I mean I'm being stupid, but why did you kiss me?" Mikey asks, feeling like a total idiot.

 

"Oh, that, yeah. I just wanted to," Frank says, shrugging like it’s no big deal.

 

"You just wanted to?" Mikey repeats because Frank's answer just gives him more questions than answers. 

 

"Yeah. Did you not like it or something?" Frank asks, and now he looks a little bit like a kicked puppy. 

Mikey knows that’s a look that Frank can totally fake - he perfected it somewhere around middle school and he's been using it ever since – but Mikey’s not sure if he’s faking right now or not.

 

"I was surprised, so I didn't really kiss back."It wasn't a bad kiss. Not the world’s best – there were no parted lips, no tongue or teeth nipping at his lip - but it still sent a thrill down Mikey's spine, and even now, sitting here talking to Frank a week later, he can still remember the feel of Frank's lips against his. But he's not telling Frank that, he'd turn into a smug fucker. 

 

"Would have been better if you had," Frank says softly.

 

"I, you wanted me to kiss back?" Mikey asks. This is awkward - he doesn’t like feeling so out of his depth.

 

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't,” Frank says, still softly.

There’s a blush spreading over Frank's cheeks, and Frank definitely can't be playing him, the puppy look he can fake, a blush he can't. 

"Um, well, okay. Maybe we could like have a do-over and I could not stand there like an idiot?" Mikey suggests, not looking too deeply into the fact that Frank wants to kiss him again and that he wants to kiss Frank too. He'll think about the reasons why once they've kissed again. He wants to see how different it is if he kisses back; he wishes he did the first time. 

 

"Like now?" Frank asks. He looks a little nervous, eyes a little wide, like maybe doing this isn't so easy when you’re not high on adrenaline from playing a show.

 

Mikey nods. "Yeah." 

 

Frank's in his space before they even kiss, Mikey can feel fire licking up his spine, heat pooling in his stomach just from being this close to Frank. It's like his whole body is reacting, coming alive because of Frank. 

He can't remember the last time he wanted something this much. Frank’s lips are just about to (finally) touch his when Mikey hears Gerard coming their way, talking, probably to someone on his cell phone. Mikey freezes and Frank jumps back, putting distance between them.

 

"Forgot my sketch book," Gerard explains, smiling, holding his phone to his ear and using his free hand to pick his sketchbook up off of Frank’s lap. "We have an early start tomorrow; you guys should get some sleep," he tells them, and he stands there looking at them like he's not planning on going back to his call until they go to their bunks. 

 

Trying not to sigh too obviously, Mikey gets up and does as he's (not) told, and Frank does the same. Disappointed, Mikey kicks his boots off and then climes into his bunk fully clothed. He pulls the curtain closed and roots around in the dark for his iPod. He's pretty sure he won't be able to sleep right away and at least he can distract himself with some music. He's pretty sure Gerard just cock blocked him, but Mikey's not mad. The next time he gets Frank alone, he will kiss him and do a hell of a lot more if they have the opportunity, maybe talk about what it means, as awkward as those kinds of conversations are.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

Two

It seems like they've been on the bus forever before a hotel night finally comes around. Mikey plans to try and to get roomed with Frank. It should be easy enough - it's not like they have set people they normally share with - so he puts his name down next to Frank’s when they pick rooms. The next day should be easy and simple enough; they only have some interviews and stuff, and then he’ll be alone with Frank. 

It's been two weeks since Frank kissed him and a week since Gerard interrupted them when they were about to kiss again. He still doesn't know what it means. Frank has only said he wanted to kiss Mikey, not why. So for all he knows Frank just wanted to make out with a guy or something weird, or maybe he wanted to know if Mikey or Gerard was a better kisser. It’s fucking with his head; they need to talk as soon as possible, and maybe if the talk goes well, he can jump Frank’s bones after. 

 

He can't help watching Frank throughout the day. He's always known that Frank’s hot, but it was in a more general way, like how you check someone out when you’re walking down the street but not really think much of it. You see them, check them out, and maybe think what it'd be like to get with them, but then you forget about them ten minutes later. He's thought about Frank before, but he's never planned to try anything. You don't always have to act on attraction after all. He doesn't hook up with every person he finds attractive, and he’s never slept with someone that he was in a band with or on tour with; that’s just asking for trouble. So why is he thinking about actually sleeping with Frank now? He thinks maybe it's because he wants more from Frank than a hook-up and it took a kiss to make him finally face it.

 

After they get their room keeps, they head upstairs. They’re all on the same floor of the hotel so they take the elevator up together. Mikey feels on edge the whole time; he wants to talk to Frank desperately, which isn't how he normally feels when he likes someone. He hates sitting around wondering why Frank kissed him. He can't think about anything other than that kiss, as short as it was. 

When Ray follows them into their room to finish talking to Frank about something, Mikey kind of wants to kill him, or maybe scream. Instead, he settles for going and taking a very long shower. He doesn't jerk off even though he's been sexually frustrated for the last two weeks because hotel walls are thin. Frank hearing him jerk off might be okay, but he definitely doesn't Ray to hear. It's different when they’re on the bus and have no privacy – they all jerk off; they have to. But hotels are different; he can jerk off later if he needs to when Ray isn't around.

 

When he's done in the bathroom, Ray is gone and Frank’s sitting on the edge of one of the beds watching what looks like some kind of kid’s cartoon. Mikey's not judging - it's not like he's never watched cartoons as an adult; it's one of his favourite things to do when he has a hangover and wants something mindless to do - but he's pretty sure the show Frank’s watching is something that’s marketed to five year old girls who are in that ‘I want to be a princess’ phrase that half of them seem to go to. Considering the kind of stuff that Frank normally watches though, it's a little surprising that he seems to be paying a lot of attention to something with a whole lot of pink in it.

 

"What are you watching?" Mikey asks, opening his suitcase to find some cloths to put on as he managed to forget to take anything in the bathroom with him. He feels a little weird being in nothing but a towel around Frank. He needs to be dressed for this conversation or it'll just look like he's trying to hook up.

 

Frank shrugs. "I have no idea. I turned the TV on and this was on. I think a cat just vomited up a rainbow.", He cocks his head to the side a little like looking at the TV from a different angle might somehow change what he's seeing on the screen.

 

Mikey digs out a T-shirt and some pants to sleep in. Feeling a little like a tool, he goes into the bathroom to change. It's not like the whole band hasn't seen each other naked at some point, but it feels different now that he's been kissed by Frank, now that he's letting himself think about Frank as more than a friend, as more than a band mate. When he comes back out of the bathroom, Frank hasn't moved at all and the TV screen’s still mainly filled with cotton candy pink. 

 

Mikey decides to go for broke and get this conversation over with. "So, can we talk now we're alone?" he asks, sitting down on the other bed and folding his legs under him. 

Frank turns to face him, but he doesn't come closer. "Yeah, we could talk, or we could do something else," he says and his smile has a sly edge to it.

 

"Depends what the something else is," Mikey says, not wanting to assume anything.

 

Frank doesn't answer verbally. Instead, he gets up and walks over to Mikey's bed, pushing Mikey back until Mikey has to unfold his legs and lie out on the bed. Frank climbs onto the bed as well and crawls up between Mikey's legs. They’re face to face and Mikey knows that they need to talk - they should talk first - but he can't bring himself to say a single word because Frank is pretty much all over him, on top of him on a bed, looking at him hungrily. 

Frank runs a finger over Mikey's bottom lip, his eyes have an almost dangerous. Mikey doesn't think he has ever been so turned on by so little. They’re both fully dressed, their dicks aren't pressed together, and they’re not even kissing yet, but Mikey feels like his skin is buzzing all over.

 

Frank leans down and Mikey’s heart speeds up. "So fucking hot, Mikey Way," Frank murmurs against his lips, and then Frank's closing the distance between them and kissing him, and this time Mikey's expecting it and kisses back.

 

It's hot and wet, Frank's teeth nipping at his bottom lip demanding entry, taking what he wants instead of waiting for Mikey to give it. Mikey didn't expect, Frank to take control and run this show, and he didn’t expect it to feel so good. Mikey’s usually the aggressive one, and he never imagined that he would like someone else taking over a kiss like this, but it's good. It feels right to have Frank on top of him, between his legs, kissing the breath out of him. He's getting hard just from the kissing and he wishes Frank was pressed against him in a way that would let him know if Frank was as into this as he is. He really wants Frank to be into this.

 

When he hears a knock on the door, he groans. Who the fuck is that? They don't have plans to do anything tonight with the rest of the guys and neither of them ordered room service. He lets his head fall no longer arching his neck, breaking their kiss, and Frank just goes with the flow and kisses his neck instead, making Mikey squirm underneath him. 

 

"Mikey, Frank, you guys in here?" Gerard calls out, knocking on the door again. 

 

Mikey sighs, quickly resigning himself to the fact that he won’t be getting any right now, no matter how much he wants it. "We can't just ignore him,” he says. “He'll get worried and call someone with a master key to come check on us. You know he will." 

 

Frank groans, rolling off Mikey and lying next to him. "Fuck." 

 

Mikey feels the same way. There's another knock, and Mikey sighs loudly and gets off the bed, heading for the door.

 

"I'm going to have a shower," Frank yells loudly, and the bathroom door slams behind him before Mikey manages to open the front door. 

Little fucker. He's probably going to jerk off and at least calm down a little, leaving Mikey to deal with having a boner around his brother, not even caring that it’s his fucking fault that Mikey’s hard in the first place. Asshole.

He opens the door to find Gerard standing there in sleep pants and a T-shirt.

 

"Everything okay, Gerard?" Mikey asks while he’s trying to think of something, anything that'll get rid of his not-so-little problem.

 

Gerard shrugs. "Ray's snoring," he says simply, brushing past Mikey and walking into the room.

 

By the time Frank finishes his shower and comes into the main room, Mikey and Gerard are sharing Mikey’s bed, and they are watching the cartoon that Frank was watching before. It seems to be about cats, princesses, or both and set in a world that is all different shades of pink. Mikey suggested changing it, but Gerard had said to leave it on because he can be really fucking weird. 

Frank looks over at them both and raises his eyebrows in question.

 

"Ray's snoring really bad because he has a cold," Mikey explains. “So Gee’s going to stay with us.” 

Frank shrugs and gets into his own bed, crawling under the covers. They watch TV until they all start getting sleepy. Gerard falls asleep first; he's a pretty deep sleeper when he does actually sleep. Mikey thinks it’s to compensate for all the nights he doesn't bother and stays awake all night working on something. 

 

Mikey turn the TV off after a while when he can’t stand it anymore; he’s going to have nightmares about pink cats shitting rainbows or something. Frank turns to him just as Mikey's about to switch the lamp beside his bed off. Mikey does love his brother, but right now he wishes Gerard was anywhere but here. He wishes he was alone with Frank and he can't help but keep thinking about what might have happened if Gerard didn’t interrupt them.

 

"Your brother is a total cock block," Frank says quietly.

 

Mikey groans, having a mini pity party. "I couldn't agree more." He feels like he's a teenager again, back when Gerard had a fucking sixth sense that told him when Mikey was about to get lucky. Gerard always manages to walk in on him jerking off, or when he was half-naked with a girl or a guy. Gerard doesn't even realise he's doing it most the time, maybe all the time, but if a door’s not locked he will walk in without knocking, not thinking about what’s going on in the room. If he has an idea for a song, a painting or a comic book, he feels the need to share no matter what time of day or night it is. Mikey couldn't love anyone more than he loves Gerard, but he really is a total cock block.

 

Sighing, he turns off the light and lies down. He's used to sharing a bed with Gerard - he's done it more times than he can even remember - but he can't help but be a little disappointed that he's sharing a bed with Gerard tonight when he was hoping to share with Frank. He wants to talk to Frank about what the hell is going on between them and he wants to get in Frank's pants, and he doesn't really mind what order things happen i, as long as they happen. Maybe the next time will be better.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

Three

 

When Mikey walks off stage, his ears are still ringing from the crowd’s screams and he’s pumped on adrenaline. He's handing his guitar to a tech when he feels someone grab his hand. He looks down and spots tattooed knuckles, and he curls his fingers around Frank’s and smiles. 

Frank’s hands are as familiar as his owns after all the time Mikey has spent watching them and memorising every little detail about Frank. He doesn't get how he managed to not realise he has a thing for Frank before the kiss. He's either not very bright, or he's been in denial. But he’s not now and he knows what he wants: Frank. All of him.

Frank doesn't say anything and just tugs on Mikey's hand to get him moving. Mikey follows him and doesn't ask where they are going; he just lets Frank lead the way. Frank brings them to one of the private dressing rooms and Mikey smiles slowly. Once inside, he closes the door behind them, but there isn't a lock. He doesn't care for long though because Frank is kissing him, hard and fast. There's an urgency to it, like maybe Frank has been feeling just as desperate as Mikey has after weeks of not being able to get any time alone, not even anytime to really touch. Every time Frank has so much as brushed past Mikey in the past few weeks, ever since Gerard cock-blocked them in the hotel, it's made him feel crazy. 

Quickly, Mikey finds himself pinned against a wall, Frank pressed against him and furiously kissing him. Frank’s shorter than him, so their dicks don't really line up, but it still feels good to rub against him while they kiss.

 

He works his leg between Frank's thighs, swallowing his whimpers when Frank starts grinding his rock hard cock against Mikey's leg, trying to get off. Mikey loves hearing Frank, hearing how much he’s enjoying what they’re doing. He wants to hear more and feel more, wants to see more and touch more. He can't get enough of this. 

He's got one hand up the back of Frank's shirt and the other unbuckling Frank's belt while Frank’s still grinding against him, moaning and crying out. He's just slipped his hand into Frank's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Frank's cock when the door bursts open and Gerard walks straight in, cell phone all but glued to his ear.

Mikey stares at him, horrified. Oh, shit.

"I miss you," Gerard says into the phone, and then he looks up and his eyes get very big when he sees Mikey and Frank and his mouth drops open, but no sound comes out. 

Mikey freezes, staring at Gerard’s shocked face. There’s no way he’s going to talk himself out of this. He's pinned to a wall, Frank pressed tightly against him, his hand wrapped around Frank’s cock. It’s painfully clear what he and Frank are doing.

 

Finally, Gerard speaks. "Um, I'll call you back. Yeah, I love you, too," Gerard says into his cell phone, sounding distant like he's really confused and can’t process what he’s seen.

 

Despite essentially being caught with his pants around his ankles, Mikey frowns hearing Gerard. Who the hell is in Gerard in love with? And why hasn't he told Mikey? He tries to be subtle and smooth about pulling his hand out of Frank's jeans and zipping him up, but he thinks he's probably failed from the look on Gerard’s face.

 

"I was looking for you two when I got a call. They need us to head back to the bus now," Gerard says, completely ignoring him and Frank and not asking about what's going on even though it would be a reasonable question. He’s looking at everything but them.

"Okay," Frank says. He's blushing so hard it makes Mikey want to laugh, because Frank is the guy who doesn't get embarrassed, it's cute, but he's never telling Frank that.

 

Gerard doesn't say another word, just turns around and walks out of the room without a backward glance. 

 

Frank groans, resting his head against Mikey’s chest. "Well, that was embarrassing." 

 

Mikey sighs. "We should get back to the bus before someone else walks in.", Fuck, they've been cock blocked by Gerard for the third time now; it's getting ridiculous. Mikey wants to get laid! And Frank does too. Goddammit, he’s tired of this.

 

Reluctantly, they separate, and after one last slow kiss, they go back to the bus. When they get on, Gerard is not in the main room (he’s probably holed up in his bunk) and it's obvious that Gerard hasn't told Ray what he walked in on because Ray and James doesn’t immediately tease them.

Mikey still feels awkward and on edge like he's done something wrong, even though he hasn't. 

Mikey scowls. Next time Frank drags him into a room, Mikey's making sure it has a fucking lock.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Four

They don't get a chance to be alone for another two weeks. The rest of the band’s left the bus to go get lunch. When Bob asked who was going, Frank gave him a look, and Mikey knew he was planning something straight away. 

The second the door closes and they’re alone, Frank gets up and sits down by Mikey. 

 

"I feel like I keep pouncing on you and I haven't really like asked if it's okay with you?" Frank says, looking beyond awkward.

 

Mikey thinks it’s kind of sweet. "I'd have pushed you away if I didn't want you touching me, Frank, and I was the one that shoved my hand down your pants." he points out.

 

"Oh, cool. I was a little worried that I'd been being creepy and pushy." Frank laughed.

 

"Nope.” Mikey grins. “Kind of surprised me when you kissed me the first time, but it wasn't bad." Seems like they're finally having a talk about what ever this thing is between them. Finally.

 

"Oh, good. It's just that I've liked you for a long time and I was caught up in the show and you looked so good and I kind of lost control. I mean, it's the unwritten rule that you don't fuck band mates, but I'm not really good at resisting what I want." Frank shrugs, maybe looking a little bit sheepish, but not really apologetic.

 

"Yeah, hooking up with people in your band is normally a bad idea. But I still want you," Mikey admits. He doesn't know what to call what they've been doing, not that they’ve really been doing anything. They haven’t been going out, so Mikey can’t say that they’re not really dating, but they have been living together. He's had his hands down Frank's pants, yes, but they haven't slept together. So they’re not dating and they’re not lovers, but they _are_ more than friends.

 

"Gerard hasn't said anything, so I guess he's okay with it?" Frank asks.

 

"I think he won't say anything until he knows what it is and we talk to him, and it's not like we know. I mean, we keep kissing and trying to have sex, but we don't, like talk about it." He fucking hates talking about feelings and shit, not because he thinks it's ‘girly,’ not that there is anything wrong with being girly even if it was, but he just doesn't like talking about his feelings. He's not good at it.

 

"I didn't kiss you just because I want in your pants, Mikey. I wouldn't risk the band for just sex. I love all the guys and I wouldn't want to lose any of them, but I've always felt a little different about you. It took me a long time to realise what was different," Frank says softly, and he looks so worried, like he thinks he's going to fuck up or something. It makes Mikey want to hug him, so he does, sliding closer so he can get an arm around Frank's shoulders and pull him close.

 

"I want more than a fuck too, Frank,” Mikey says just as softly. “I don't think this'll be easy. It's hard to be with someone when you’re touring and you don't have time or privacy. But I want to try. I don't want it to fuck up the band, but if we don’t try, I'll always wonder what could have happened." Mikey doesn't want to live his life thinking 'what if' about anything, especially not about Frank.

 

"Fuck, I'm really glad you want to try this out, Mikey. I'm not really good as casual and I was hoping you wanted more too.” Frank smiles shyly at him. “I guess you can tell Gerard were sort of together?" he asks.

 

Mikey groans at the mention of Gerard. "Everyone thinks that you’re fucking Gerard, like are fans and friends thinks your fucking my brother." 

Mikey takes a deep breath. He's going to try and date a guy who everyone thinks is secretly dating his brother while on tour when they have no privacy and no time. Yeah, this is going to be so fucking far from easy as it gets.

 

"Really? Does it bother you that people think I'm fucking Gee?" Frank asks.

 

"No. It's kind of weird, but it doesn't bother me." Mikey shrugs.

 

"Does it bother you that I've kissed him?" Frank says, looking a little bit like a kicked puppy. That look shouldn't work on a grown ass man, but Frankie pulls it off.

 

"No, so stop looking all mopey and shit. I wouldn't have let things get this far if anything you two do on stage bothered me," Mikey says firmly.

 

"Cool. Can we make out now?" Frank says, a wide smile quickly replacing his worried look. His whole face transforms in the blink of an eye.

 

Mikey can't think of a single reason not to so he nods and Frank doesn't hesitate for even a second. Immediately, one hand comes up to cup Mikey's jaw and the other tangles in the back of his hair, pulling him closer until they are kissing. It’s chaste at first, but it quickly deepens, becoming something wetter and hotter. He thinks he could kiss Frank forever; it makes his whole body feel like it's vibrating from the pleasure of just kissing Frank. Without really thinking about it, he, moves and straddles Frank's lap. He wants to be closer. From the big grin on Frank’s face, Mikey thinks he approves of it. Of course, just when he and Frank are about to kiss again, the door bursts open. Mikey’s so shocked that he jumps back and he ends up on his ass on the floor.

 

"Forgot my wallet," Gerard says, walking right past Mikey and not even questioning why he's on the floor.

 

Glaring at Gerard while he disappears into the back of the bus, Mikey gets up and sits down next to Frank. He feels like a kid that has been caught doing something wrong by his parents, and he has no reason to feel that way.

 

"Guys are brining pizza back," Gerard tells them when he comes back, like he's trying to sound casual. Wallet in his hand, he waves and walks out. 

Mikey wants to stick is tongue out at him. Mikey holds back the fist pump he wants to give once the door shuts, he's mature like that.

 

"Why do I think 'brining pizza back' is Way code for ‘don't fuck on the couch’? " Frank asks.

 

Mikey groans. "Nope. It's Gerard speak for ‘I've cock blocked you again and now everyone else is going to join in.’" Mikey thought finding time to jerk off alone was hard on tour, but apparently trying to fuck your band mate without the rest of your band knowing was an all but impossible task.

 

Frank sighs. "No more starting shit on the bus,” he says firmly. “We're gonna have to wait for a hotel night and not let your brother sleep over." 

 

"I'm never going to get in your pants am I?" Mikey asks. He is not pouting; he is a grown man, not a teenager.

 

"Who says your getting in my pants? Maybe I want to get in yours." Frank smirks and licks his lips, wagging his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Really, some kissing and a smirk shouldn't have Mikey ready to beg Frank for more, even though he knows they can't do anything right now.

By the time the band gets back, he's still half-hard and hiding it with a pillow on his lap. He's hoping having something to eat will distract him from how horny he feels, but he doesn't have high hopes. Plus, Frank’ll probably make eating pizza obscenely suggestive and tease Mikey the whole time. It’s going to be a long afternoon.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

Five

Mikey stumbles on to the bus, dragging Frank behind him. Everyone is out; he watched them leave himself, heading to other buses to get food shop in town. He doesn't really give a fuck where anyone is as long as they aren’t on the bus. He doesn't stop at his bunk; if someone comes on to the bus while there messing around, they won't be able to hide what they were doing in time if their in his or Mikey's bunk, so they’re going to be comfortable. Mikey has a plan: he's taking Frank to the studio in the back and he's going to give Frank an orgasm, come hell or high water. He is really fucking determined. Weeks of knowing that Frank wants Mikey to touch him, but not being able to give Frank what he wants is driving Mikey crazy. There is always someone around. Always. 

 

He pushes the studio door open, Frank all over him. The sound proofing will come in handy because he plans to make Frank scream. He shoves Frank into a wall and kisses him, hard and fast, before dropping to his knees. He wants to watch Frank fall apart because of something he's doing, wants to take Frank apart with nothing but lips and tongue. 

He unzips Frank's fly and pulls Frank’s cock out of his boxers. He leans forward and licks teasingly at the head when suddenly he hears a strangled gasp. A strangled gasp that sounds nothing like Frank does when he's turned on, years living in vans and buses together giving him a pretty good idea of how Frank sounds when he's turned on, getting himself off.

Mikey looks up at Frank, hoping that Frank did make the sound. Frank is looking down at him, all intense and fixated as he threads his fingers through Mikey's hair. 

If Frank didn’t make that sound, then… Mikey looks around the studio. Fuck. Sitting in one corner, notebooks strewn all around him is Gerard, who is staring at them, mouth opening and closing like he's doing an impression of a fish.

 

Mikey groans, his cheeks heating. "You said you saw him leave the bus," he says, trying not to sound whiny, but fuck. He's on his knees about to suck a guy’s cock in front of his brother. This couldn’t get any worse.

 

"I did! He must have come back when I came to get you." Then Frank yelps, presumably because he’s realized his dick is hanging out in plain view. Hurriedly, he tries to put his dick away as fast as possible with out getting anything he really shouldn't trapped in the zipper. 

 

"Um, I had an idea for a song lyric so I had to come back and write it down before I forgot it." Gerard looks almost equal parts horrified and apologetic. 

 

"Well, um, this isn't at all awkward.” Frank giggles nervously. “But maybe I should tell you now that I'm not just trying to fuck your brother because I know it might look like that from what you've walked in on, but I really like him. We're like dating, but without the whole date thing because we’re on tour and stuff," Frank rambles, looking embarrassed and freaked out and maybe even a little worried that Gee’s going to yell at him for trying to corrupt Mikey’s virtue or something.

Sighing, Mikey pulls himself to his feet. He doesn't want to be on his knees at eye level with Frank's cock if he's not going to get to touch it.

 

"I really like him, Gerard," Mikey adds, and again, Mikey feels like he’s been caught doing something wrong. Gee’s not his parent; Mikey can date whoever he wants.

 

Gerard shrugs like it's no big deal and surprises Mikey with his next words."It’s cool. I figured it had to be serious. Both of you love the band too much to risk it for a fling." 

 

"Well, okay then,” Frank says “Glad we got out of the way." He looks confused and also like he'd rather be any where on the planet than where he is right now.

 

"Let’s go get lunch," Mikey says quickly. This has to be in his top ten list of fucking mortifying things that have happened to him. Maybe even top five.

 

"Good idea." Frank grabs Mikey’s hand and drags him out of the room, Gerard waving goodbye, apparently over the shock of seeing his brother about to suck one of his friend’s cock. 

 

Mikey groans as they close the door of the bus and he leans against the door."Why does this keep happening?" he asks plaintively. 

 

Frank shrugs. "Because your brother is a total cock block. Maybe it's karma,” he says excitedly. “Like, you got laid too much for a D&D playing kid with glasses in high school, so now like the universe is cock blocking you in revenge." 

 

"The universe and my brother are cock blocking me?" Mikey asks.

 

"No. Your brother's like the universe’s tool and it’s using him to cock block us." Frank smirks, presumably proud of his theory, and it shouldn't make Mikey want to kiss him, but it really does.

 

"You’re a tool," Mikey mutters, punching Frank in the arm.

 

"Your Mom's a tool," Frank replies, because apparently sexual frustration turns him in to a twelve year old.

 

"I'm telling Gerard you said that and my Mom." 

Mikey’s thisclose to sticking his tongue out at Frank. And he’s a little worried that he seems to be the mature one in this relationship because that isn't really saying a whole lot.

 

"Fuck! You can't tell your mom; she's already going to hate me when she finds out I'm fucking you." Frank moans, looking a little worried. 

Mikey knows his Mom loves Frank though, so she probably won't get pissed at him unless he hurts Mikey, and that’s not likely to happen.

 

"If we even manage to fuck before the tour ends." He’s not bitter. Not really. Mikey sighs. It’s been way too long since he’s had sex.

 

"We will, even if it fucking kills me," Frank says, and he sounds so determined and resolute that Mikey has to believe him. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

\+ One

He starts thinking they'll never manage anything beyond holding hands under the table when no one can see them, and it makes Mikey feel like he's fourteen rather than thirty. But Mikey thinks their chance has finally come. One night when everyone is on the bus, all of them sitting on chairs and crowded around the TV, Mikey pressed up against Frank's side, he turns and kisses him. He's sick of the tease that is Frank's warm body against him and the soft scent of whatever Frank washed with. He wants to kiss his boyfriend right now so he's damn well going to kiss him and fuck everyone else

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ray yells, and Mikey pulls back to see Ray, Bob, and Dewees are all staring at him and Frank. Gerard is still watching the movie, eyes moving between the screen, the cell phone in his hand. Gerard has been glued to his phone for months now, and Mikey's been meaning to ask who he’s texting, but he's been a little busy with trying to date Frank in secret and trying to fuck him.

 

"Over reaction much?” Frank says. “This won't fuck with the band or anything. We've been doing it for months and it didn't change anything." Frank frowns, throwing an arm around Mikey's shoulder, and staring at the guys like he’s daring them to say something. 

It feels fucking weird to have been kind of dating a guy for months and they haven't even got any where near past first base. It also feels weird to not be hiding it from everyone except for Gerard now, because they hid it for so long, but he knows that Frank's as sick as he is of hiding it from the people they live with.

 

"But you and Mikey, and you and Gerard, and what the fuck is going on?" Ray asks.

Mikey doesn’t know what the fuck Ray’s talking about, and neither does Frank from his response. 

"Me and Gerard?" Frank asks.

 

"You’re fucking?" Bob asks hesitantly. “You and Frank?”

And suddenly, Mikey gets it. They all think Frank and Gerard are dating, and seeing Frank kiss him must have freaked them out. Frank can't be dating them both. They're brothers and they were raised to share, but that didn’t include boyfriends.

 

"I'm not fucking Gerard. I've never fucked him, or been fucked by him," Frank says loudly, and Gerard finally looks back at them all.

 

"Frank's not fucking me. I have a boyfriend," Gerard points out in a tone that suggests that this is something they all know.

Ray and Bob’s head whip around to Gerard.

 

"You have a boyfriend?" Mikey asks, choosing not to mention that technically he and Frank aren't fucking. Sadly. They’re together, but they’re not fucking because Gerard is the world’s biggest cock block. Mikey would be mad if it wasn't so obviously accidental. 

 

"Yeah. Brian," Gerard says with a dreamy smile.

 

"Brian? As in our manager Brian?" Bob asks.

 

Gerard nods and smiles. “Uh-huh.”

 

Mikey frowns. "I didn't know that." 

 

"Oh, I meant to tell you, Must have forgot." Gerard shrugs and then looks back down at his phone.

There’s silence as everyone tries to process all these revelations.

"So let me get this straight,” Ray eventually says. “Gerard is dating Brian–”

“For five/seven/whatever months now,” Gerard interrupts. 

Ray ignores him. “And Mikey and Frank are dating. And Gerard and Frank have never fucked. Did I get everything?”

 

Frank nods. "Pretty much." 

“Yep,” Gerard says cheerfully.

“I think so,” Mikey says.

Ray exchanges a glance with Bob.

"Okay," Ray says, shrugging like it's no big deal. 

“Cool,” is Bob’s contribution, and they both go back to the movie.

Mikey kind of loves how laid back the guys in the band are.

Mikey cuddles with Frank, but doesn't kiss him again. He's thinking baby steps are the way to go with PDA in front of the band and his brother. 

He's about to go to bed and face another night alone in his bunk even though Frank is so close because they can't do anything on the bus when Gerard stops him just before he climbs into his bunk.

 

"Here." Gerard pushes a key card into his hand.

 

Mikey looks down at it and then back up at Gerard. "Wait. You got me a room?"

 

"It's for you and Frank. Brian’s going to come see me, but his flight was delayed. He'll be here tomorrow, but I don't need the room tonight." Gerard shrugs, but Mikey sees the smile he’s hiding

 

"Thank you! I love you, Gee." Mikey hugs him and then runs off to find Frank before he gets undressed. 

He finds Frank, luckily still dressed and he's calling a taxi before he's even off the bus. He drags Frank with him, not explaining where they are going till they are outside waiting for the taxi. By the look on Frank's face he thinks Frank is okay with being dragged off the bus now. 

 

The taxi ride over to the hotel feels like the longest trip he has ever been on. He just about holds it together in the lobby while they’re waiting for the elevator, but Frank cracks while they’re riding it up, pressing Mikey into the metal wall and kissing him breathless. His shirt is half open before they even get to their room and he's got a hand shoved up the back of Frank's t-shirt and the other down the back of his jeans. It takes a few attempts for them to get the door to their room open, and when they finally do, they’re both naked seconds later, the one bag they brought with them dropped on the floor. 

 

They should be able to be patient. They’re grown men after all, but they have been together for months and they have hardly touched each other at all. Mikey's had nothing but sex dreams and his own hand in the shower; he wants more. 

He ends up on his back on the bed watching as Frank gets lube and a condom from their bag. Moments later, Frank is on top of him and pinning him to the bed. Mikey can't wait; he wants Frank in him _now_ , but it's been a long time since he's bottomed for a guy; he’s going to have to have some prep. Thankfully, Frank manages to pull some patience from somewhere and he slows things down. Fingers covered in lube, he presses them against Mikey’s hole gently, teasing him with light strokes and not doing anything more until Mikey’s begging.

 

"Fuck, Frankie. C’mon. Don't tease. I need you in me." He wants it, wants the pleasure, wants the feeling of closeness. It's not just about getting off, even though he really wants to get of with Frank; it's more than that. A lot more.

 

Frank finally starts pushing a finger into Mikey and fucking him with it. Even though Mikey's relaxed, it's still hard going. But Frank doesn't rush. He adds fingers slowly, kissing Mikey, his lips, his face, his neck (and if he makes it back to the bus tomorrow without a hickey he'll be really fucking surprised) as he opens Mikey up. 

It seems like forever before Frank's rolling on a condom and then pushing into Mikey's body. It burns a little, but it feels so good. Frank starts out gentle, his movements slow and even, until Mikey starts rolling his hips to try to get more. Frank has him feeling like his skin is on fire, like his heart is going to beat out of his chest; it's been a long time since he's had sex this good.

 

"Frankie," Mikey pants out. He needs to come; he's so close he can almost taste it. 

Frank seems to understand as he gets a hand on Mikey's cock between their bodies, jerking Mikey off in time with his thrusts, and it has Mikey moaning so loud that the people in the next room can probably hear him. He really doesn't fucking care. He can't care about anything but Frankie, can’t get enough of Frank, doesn't think he ever will, or will ever not want this. 

He comes first, crying out Frank’s name, and Frank works him through it until Mikey's dick is too sensitive and he has to push Frank’s hand away. Frank's rhythm goes sloppy after that and he pants against Mikey's neck as his orgasm hits. 

He'd been half afraid someone would come along and interrupt or the fire alarm would go off or something. But nothing like that has happened, he's finally slept with Frank, he has to hold back the grin that tugs at his mouth, he doesn't want to ruin the moment by being a dork, even though Frank would call him a hot dork. 

They’re hot and sweaty and covered in come, but they only use a cloth to quickly clean up. They have a bed and they’re alone; they’re not going to waste time showering unless the shower involves sex. Which it probably will later. But for now, Mikey wants to cuddle with his boyfriend after really fucking hot sex.

They’re lazily kissing while they calm down when Frank suddenly pulls back and smirks. "I guess your brother isn't that much of a cock block after all." 

 

For a second, Mikey’s taken back, and then he groans. "Don't talk about my brother when we're naked. It's weird." 

 

Frank laughs and then kisses him, maybe to make up for mentioning Gerard or maybe just because he wants to and he can. Mikey doesn't really care about the reason; he's just glad that they finally have some time alone. A whole night actually. Mikey’s not going to waste that time. He’s sure that dating on tour will be hard – the past few months have proved that - but as far as Mikey is concerned, it is so fucking worth it. Frank’s so fucking worth it.

 

The End.


End file.
